How could you
by Linnafan
Summary: Priss is caught cheating On Linna with another woman. Can their love be reborn out of the ashes? (Please R&R)


Linna smiled as she lay next to her lover and pulled the sheets over them.

"That was the best it's ever been." Priss said as Linna was running a finger up and down her sternum.

Linna didn't say anything she just kept running her finger along Priss's sternum and kissed her neck.

"Why are you so quiet?" Priss asked turning to look into Linna's eyes.

"I'm just thinking that's all." Linna said.

"Oh." Priss said. "Anything specific?"

"No." Linna said. "Not really."

"So when does your flight leave?" Priss asked.

Linna looked over her shoulder at the clock by the bed and looked back at Priss.

"In 2 hours." She said.

"2 months." Priss said. "What am I gonna do without you for 2 months?"

"The same thing I'm gonna do for 2 months." Linna said. "Nothing."

Priss leaned in and kissed Linna on the lips several times before sitting up and walking to the closet.

"Well we better get going." She said as she threw her biking outfit on and tossed Linna her work uniform.

Linna watched Priss get dressed then threw her clothes on and walked into the living room where Priss was waiting with Linna's suitcases. Priss turned to the door and started to walk out but Linna put both arms around her neck and crossed them at Priss's chest.

"I'm gonna miss you." Linna said kissing Priss's neck.

"I'll miss you too." Priss said still holding the suitcases.

Linna leaned her head in and nibbled on Priss's ear then licked down the side of her face and Priss turned her head so Linna could find her lips. Linna pulled her tongue in her mouth and pressed her lips to Priss's as Priss dropped the suitcases and turned in Linna's arms and put her arms around Linna's waist.

"Linna." Priss said breaking the kiss. "We better go or you'll miss your flight."

"I know." Linna said kissing her again then letting her go.

Priss picked up the suitcases again and headed out to the car the put them in the trunk. Linna got into the car and Priss drove off to the airport.

Tokyo airport 

Linna and Priss sat in the lobby of the airport after going through the security and leaning on each other.

"I don't want you to go." Priss said leaning her head on Linna's shoulder.

"I know but I have to." Linna said. "If they like the way I work then I'll get a promotion and they'll pay to move us to Osaka."

"Yea but then we'll have to leave our friends." Priss said.

"That's the only down side but as long as we have each other we'll be fine." Linna said and kissed Priss's neck.

Her flight was called and she stood up.

"That's me." She said.

Priss looked at the ground then up at Linna with a tear running down her cheek.

"I'll see you in 2 months." Priss said hugging her tightly.

"I love you." Linna said as she walked away and boarded the flight.

Priss watched the flight lift off and disappear into the falling light then she walked back to the car and drove home.

Tokyo Airlines 

Linna looked out of the window at the clouds passing by as the flight headed to Osaka where she was hopping to get promoted to the main company. There was an old woman sitting next to her reading a book and looked up when she heard Linna sigh.

"Is there something wrong honey?" The woman asked.

"No not really." Linna said.

"That wasn't a sigh for nothing wrong." The woman said. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well." Linna said. "I'm just a little down because I had to leave a loved one in Tokyo for 2 months."

"Oh young love." The woman said. "I bet he's a nice young man."

"Umm yea." Linna said. "I want to get married but…"

"But you're not sure what he'll say." The woman finished.

"We love each other that's clear but marriage is a big step." Linna said.

"Well look at it this was honey." The woman said. "If you still loves him and he still loves you at the end of 2 months then your meant for each other."

"That makes some sense." Linna said.

"I just want to help." The woman said and turned back to her book.

The flight was soon over and Linna was taken to the hotel where she will be staying for free for the next 2 months and lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

7 weeks later 

Linna impressed the big wigs that were grading her with her expertise in the sales department and was given a position in the main company and was aloud to go home a week early. She was standing in a ring shop less than a mile from her house looking at engagement rings. She found several rings she liked but she was looking for one for Priss and not her self. Finally after about an hour of searching she found a nice ¾ carrot diamond ring and used her bonus to get it. She walked the rest of the way home and quietly opened the front door with the ring in her pocket. The moment she opened the door she heard Priss laughing about something and headed down the hall into the bedroom. The lights were off and the whole house was dark. Linna Pushed open the bedroom door and turned on the light.

"Oh my God Linna?!" Priss said as she was laying in the bed with another woman.

"Who's that?" The woman asked.

"My girlfriend." Priss said and looked at the bed sheets.

Linna stood in shock at the sight of her lover in bed with another woman and tears filled her eyes.

"Priss." She said. "How could you?"

"Linna I'm sorry." Priss said.

Linna reached into her pocket and grabbed the ring and looked at the other woman.

"You bitch." Linna said.

"I didn't know she had a girlfriend." The woman said.

"Priss I loved you." Linna said looking at her again. "And this is what I get for it?"

Linna drew back her hand and threw the ring at the wall behind Priss and the woman and ran crying out of the house and into the car and drove away. Priss looked at the ring and picked it up and closed her eyes as tears started to fall.

"What's that?" The woman asked.

"An engagement ring." Priss said and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" The woman asked.

"After her." Priss said as she got dressed and grabbed her keys.

"What about me?" The woman asked.

"You have your money." Priss said and ran out of the house and got on her bike and rode off to the only place that Linna could have gone.

Silky Doll 

Linna parked the car in the parking lot and ran through the doors to the Silky Doll and into the elevator leaving a trail of tears as she ran. The doors opened and Linna walked out into the living room where Sylia was sitting drinking a rum and coke.

"Linna?" Sylia said. "I wasn't expecting you back for another week."

She set her glass down and stood up to give Linna a hug until she saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Priss is cheating on me." Linna said.

"What?" Sylia asked. "Are your sure?"

"I caught her in bed with another woman." Linna sobbed.

"Oh Linna." Sylia said giving her a comforting hug.

She guided Linna to the couch and sat her down.

"I can't believe she would do this." Linna sobbed.

Sylia couldn't say anything to help her heart broken friend all she could do was put her arm around her and hold her until she stopped crying.

Parking lot 

Priss pulled into the parking lot and stopped next to Linna's car and ran into the building with the ring in her pocket.

Living room 

Linna was finally able to stop crying and Sylia handed her a shot of whisky from the cabinet.

"This was my best friend when Nigel left me." Sylia said and poured another shot for both of them.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Linna said and walked down the hallway.

She walked into one of the spar rooms and into the bathroom and turned on the faucet and cupped her hand under the water. She looked into the mirror as she splashed her face with the cool water.

'How could you Priss?' She thought as she turned the water off and headed hack into the spar room.

"No Priss you cant see her." Linna herd Sylia said.

"I don't want to deal with you now Sylia." Priss said. "I fucked up and now Linna has left me and I need to say I'm sorry if that's all I get to say."

"I won't let you past." Sylia said.

Linna crept to the door and listened.

"Sylia please step aside." Priss said.

"Linna don't want to see you Priss now I'm telling you to leave." Sylia snapped.

Linna walked into the hallway and saw Sylia blocking the path to the hallway and Priss standing with her arms crossed.

"Linna tell her to let me past." Priss said seeing Linna in the hall.

"Why are you here Priss?" Linna asked.

"I just want to talk." Priss said.

"So talk." Linna said.

"I know I fucked up Linna." Priss said. "Please let me talk to you in private."

"Let her through." Linna said.

"Are you sure?" Sylia asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yea." Linna said.

Sylia lowered her arms and Priss pushed past her. Linna walked into the room she just came out of and Priss walked in behind her and closed the door.

"Linna listen to." Priss said.

Priss didn't get to finish her sentence before Linna's hand slapped her across the cheek. Priss turned her head from the force of the slap and kept it turned.

"You bitch." Linna said. "How long have you been sleeping around behind my back?"

"That was the first time." Priss said.

"Well I hope you're happy with her." Linna said and sat on the bed.

"She's a prostitute." Priss said.

"Gee that's original." Linna said.

"It's true." Priss said.

"I was alone for 7 weeks and I couldn't be alone anymore." Priss said.

"What about me huh?" Linna yelled. "I was alone too."

"I know." Priss sobbed and looked at the floor.

"I never once thought about being with another woman." Linna said. "But you. You were fucking another when I came home to you."

"I wasn't fucking her." Priss said. "We were in our underwear."

"So I walked in before you started." Linna said.

"No." Priss said. "I told her all I wanted was to have someone sleep next to me that's all."

"How can I believe you?" Linna asked.

"All I can do is tell you the truth and hope you know that's what it is." Priss said.

Linna sighed and looked at Priss and blinked back some tears.

"Go home Priss." She said. "Let me think for a while."

"Are you gonna give me another chance?" Priss asked.

"I said let me think." Linna said.

Priss walked over to Linna and took her hand and placed the ring in her hand.

"I hope you give me another chance." She said and walked out of the room and out of the building.

Linna walked into the living room and found Sylia sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sylia can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Yes of course." Sylia said. "Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks." Linna said. "I'm gonna go crash it been a long day."

She walked back into the room and lay on the bed and the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was the way Priss mad her feel when she was next to her.

Priss's 2 days later 

Priss consumed the remnants of the whiskey bottle and dropped it by the bed and looked at the ceiling.

'Please come back to me Linna.' She thought before she passed out.

Early that next morning Priss was awoken by Linna shaking her arm.

"Priss wake up." Linna said.

Priss slowly opened her eyes and focused on Linna and smiled.

"Your back." She said.

"I'm giving you one more chance." Linna said.

Priss sat up and hugged Linna tightly as she started to cry.

"Oh thank you." She sobbed.

Linna returned her hug and kissed her cheek.

"umm what about that ring?" Priss asked.

"It's to soon for me." Linna said. "If you behave then maybe in a month."

"Ok." Priss whispered.

"I love you." Linna said.

"I love you too." Priss said and they both lay down and pulled the cover over themselves and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
